The present apparatus is intended to be suitable basically for the connecting together of elongate objects of the initially specified type, provided that these in regard to their material properties are suitable for connection by ultrasonics and their cross-sections permit them to be laid in the compaction chamber. Purely for simplification, the discussion that follows relates only to electrical conductors, the connecting together of which by ultrasonics is a principal field of application of the present invention. Especially in the automobile manufacturing industry, a large number of node connections on electrical conductors, such as copper strands, have to be carried out on every automobile.